


Magenta

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober/Kinkvember 2018! [28]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Minhyuk calling everyone baby because he can, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Ugh, what do I even tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Kihyun saw the potential, Hoseok should unleash it and Minhyuk will make good use of it.





	Magenta

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28 - Striptease

“No, not like that” Hoseok steps behind Hyunwoo, voice laced with impatience, “I know you can do it, just relax.”

Hyunwoo groans and does the move again, legs open, body lowered and hips rolling. But again, it’s so wrong.

“I don’t think I can-“ Hyunwoo says but stops when Hoseok places a hand on his shoulder.

“Follow me” Hoseok tells him, moving slowly.

His whole body is attached to Hyunwoo’s when he slut drops and comes back up, thrusts his hips and throws his head back, mouth open to a silent moan. All while maintaining eye contact through the mirror.

Hoseok watches Hyunwoo’s face turn red, amused. He has trained half a dozen people by now and every single one has the same reaction to Hoseok’s teaching methods.

“Do it” Hoseok walks across the small room to start the song again. They’ve been at it for a couple of hours at least, and while Hyunwoo is progressing, it’s not even close to their club standards. Hoseok knows he’s not a bad dancer by any means, he just needs to relax and unwind and move his hips in all the right ways.

He knows Kihyun hired Hyunwoo because he saw so much potential in him.

Hyunwoo tries again, he’s too thoughtful, trying to be precise and collected and planning every single step. He has told them he was training to be an idol, but these aren’t the qualities Hoseok wants to see. Not at a stripper.

He touches Hyunwoo’s back to stop him. Tells him to do it again, on Hoseok.

“Grind on me like I’m the hottest chick throwing all her salary at you” Hoseok tells him, waits for some reaction from Hyunwoo but there’s barely anything. He has a good poker face. “Or a guy, we don’t judge here.” Hyunwoo cracks the tiniest of smiles at that.

He steps in front of Hoseok, creating some space between them that Hoseok closes with a step. He can almost feel Hyunwoo’s heart beat rising and maybe that’s all the man needs to do the move correctly.

Then the door of the little studio flies open.

“Hey babes” Minhyuk chips from the door, followed by Hyungwon’s slim figure. They are both holding iced coffees, dressed in simple t-shirts and shorts. They have a lot of time until the performance starts. “How’s our new meaty baby doing? Did you teach him to grind on the floor yet? It’s an experience I wanna have.”

Minhyuk cups Hyunwoo’s butt on his way to a chair and Hyungwon follows with a soft smile and tousled hair, probably still asleep.

“Not yet” Hoseok answers, leaning on Hyunwoo’s frame and watching him turn restless and anxious with even more people in the room, “we’ll get there.”

Minhyuk and Hyungwon stay silent for some time, watching Hoseok guiding Hyunwoo through parts of their performance again and again. Hyunwoo gets the tiniest bit better every time and Hoseok knows, Hyunwoo will be able to move those hips in ways that would make Shakira jealous in no time.

“Hey Hyunwoo!” Minhyuk gets up and Hyungwon who was leaning on his shoulder almost falls over, “do you think you can freestyle for us?” He takes Hoseok’s laptop, connected to the sound system, on his lap and clicks around until he finds what he’s searching for.

“I can...try?” Hyunwoo says, uncertain.

“You look like an old school guy” Minhyuk smirks when the first notes of “I want it that way” start playing, “give us a good performance baby.”

Hyunwoo stays completely still for some seconds and Hoseok is afraid he tore him out. And then Hyunwoo starts moving. And Hoseok can see the bills piling up on the stage already.

Hyunwoo is powerful. When he throws a hand up and humps the mirror with a completely fucked out look, thirty seconds into the song. When he falls to his knees and thrusts the air. When he is about to take his shirt off and Hyungwon tells him to “rip the fucking thing off”.

And Hyunwoo finishes on the floor, a sweaty mess. All tanned and muscular and Hoseok is standing there, staring at that firm ass in a daze.

“Seems like you know more than Hoseok can teach you already” Minhyuk kneels in front of Hyunwoo and lifts his chin with a finger. “Let’s go through the choreography again all together again now, right?”

Hyunwoo returns to his timid shelf, but nods eagerly to Minhyuk.

The first time Hyunwoo actually gets on stage, they make double the amount they usually do. Kihyun stacks bills to count on his office until there isn’t any more space and they have to leave the rest at the floor.

“Uhm, these…” Hyunwoo tries, picking notes from his underwear, aka the last piece of clothing on his body after the performance, since he ripped everything else off.

“No” Kihyun lifts a hand, “these are strictly yours”.

“And there’s an easier method than shoving your hand down your junk” Minhyuk says. He exhibits said method by taking his own string off and just picking all of his tips in one go.

“Boys” Kihyun mutters around his thick cigar, “you did well today” he writes checks for each of them, with more digits that Hyunwoo has at his bank account balance, “keep it up, we have two bachelor’s booked next week.”

“Thank you, sir” Hyunwoo receives his check and brushes a finger over it to make sure it’s real and he’s not gonna wake up from a too-good dream. He can now rip as many shirts as he wants. Buy fancy cock socks like Minhyuk and Hoseok wear on stage.

“So, Hyunwoo” Kihyun looks at him again, “a little birdie told me-“

“That was me!” Minhyuk interrupts him and Kihyun rolls his eyes at him.

“-that you’ve got those old school looks. I’ll make sure we organize a ‘90s night soon.”

“Oh he’s gonna reach his full potential” Minhyuk supportively cups Hyunwoo’s butt, like he always does when he’s happy, while the other two give smiles and thumbs ups.

Hyunwoo has been there long enough to know he needs to grind back at the touch and make Minhyuk even happier. In a friendly, professional way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
